Invasoras!
by Filosofa-de-Porre
Summary: YAOI O que vc faria se de repente vc fosse jogado no meio da sala da hokage, com ela dentro?, pergunte a larissa E samantha,que estão presas no mundo de naruto, encalhadas com o time 7, hmmm no que isso vai dar?SASUNARU resto a decidir, podem ser yaoi ou
1. Chapter 1

OIIII PESSOAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Essa é a minha primeira fic!!!!!!!!!!! Sejam gentis ó.ò

KUSHI: baka ¬¬ 'isso' é mesmo a minha irmã?

Ç.Ç

"Batata:D"-fala-

'Estraaaaaaanha o.O'-pensamento-

(Dattebayo!!)-comentários inúteis n-n-

AVISO:essa fic não ta betada!!!!!!!!! Por isso podem ter erros, quem quiser betar me avisem num review ou mandem um e-mail

DISCLAMER: Naruto não me pertence, mas eu seqüestrei o naru-chan e o gaa-kun pra mim!!! kukukuku

CAP 1 A CHEGADA

Era uma manha linda em konohagakure no Sato,os ninjas treinavam, os pássaros cantavam, os peixes nadavam...

"ESTÁ ATRASADO!!!!!!! KAKASHI-SENSEI!!!!!!!!!!! Ò.Ó"

...e o Time 7 está reunido como sempre. n-n'''''

"É q um gato preto cruzou o meu caminho e..."Tentou se explicar Kakashi...

"MENTIROSO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"...apenas para ser interrompido por 2 de seus alunos(adivinha quem?).

"Hunf ¬¬"Ah! E não nos esqueçamos do cara mais expressivo do mundo, Sasuke.u.ú

"Bom dia pra você também,sasuke ¬¬"disse o sensei

"Ano as, ano as, o que a gente vai fazer hoje, kakashi-sensei:D?"perguntou o nosso querido ninja hiperativo.

"Bem, vamos pegar a nossa missão no escritório da hokage-sama 'aquela bêbada ¬¬' n.n.Encontro vocês lá!"E com isso kakashi desapareceu numa nuvem de fumaça.

"YATTA!!!! VAMOS \O/"exclamou Naruto,correndo para a torre da Hokage.

"Chotto mate,naruto!!!"grita Sakura,correndo atrás do mesmo.

"Hunf, bakas ¬¬"A amizade em pessoa disse,antes de seguir os companheiros.

Enquanto isso, num apartamento qualquer em São Paulo (XD)

Duas garotas estavam discutindo / brigando sobre quem era o personagem mais legal de um certo desenho japonês...

"O GAARA E O NARUTO RULAM Ò.Ó"disse uma garota bronzeada de 13 anos,com 1,78m de altura,cabelo longo e liso,chegando na cintura, de castanho bem escuro,com olhos cor-de-mel bem vivos , usando uma blusa vermelho-sangue e uma calça folgada preta.

"NÃO MESMO! O ITACHI E O DEIDARA COMANDAM!!!!!!!!!!!"retrucou outra garota, da mesma idade,de apenas 1,65m de altura, com cabelo castanho claro e curto, com olhos verdes como esmeraldas, usando uma regata preta com nuvens vermelhas(...8D kushi:idiota u.u. eu:i-i)e um shorts preto também.

Depois dessa conversa/gritadeira inútil ¬¬...elas se voltam ao normal(normal pra elas o.ô)e mudam de assunto

"Seria se a gente pudesse visitar o mundo deles, né Samantha ? n-n?"disse a mais alta

"Com certeza, Larissa :Db, se bem que eu iria aproveitar a oportunidade pra chutar a bunda do sasuke! ò.ó"exclamou Samantha (kushi/eu:concordo sasu:O.O).

"É ISSO AEW!!!!!!!!!!!! \O/"gritou Larissa entusiasmadamente.

"Seria tão legal"falaram as duas

De repente, como se tivesse respondido a uma senha, um vortex apareceu no meio do quarto e começou a tentar sugar as meninas.

"WTF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! QUE DROGA É ESSA!!!!!!!!!!!!! O.O"berrou Larissa, e com razão, afinal, não é todo dia que um vortex aparece do meio do nada.

"SEI LA!!!!!!!!!!!!"respondeu Samantha,que acabou sendo sugada...

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! CACETAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!"

"SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!! ºOº"dizendo isso, Larissa foi atrás da amiga, sem saber que algo muito bizarro, estava rolando.

No escritório da hokage...

Tsunade estava entediada, há tempos(2 semanas --''') nada interessante ocorria em konoha,só missões para os ninjas,e papelada para ela,como ela queria algo pra tirá-la da monotonia...mau sabia ela o quão verdadeiras seriam essas palavras...

"Konnichiwa, Hokage-sama!"

"ah! Yo kakashi...o seu time já está vindo?perguntou a Godaime,em tom entediado

"Hai"

Mal Kakashi terminou de falar,uma bola de energia ambulante-também conhecida como Naruto-entrou no recinto,com seus companheiros

"OI!!!!!!!!! TSUNADE-OBAA-CHAN:D"(preciso dizer quem falou?)

"NA-RU-TO!!!!!!!!! NÃO ME CHAME ASSIM!!!!!! Ò.Ó9"

POOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUU(kushi:ridículo ¬¬ eu:mim saber :)

E assim naruto conseguiu um passe livre pro monumento dos Hokages n.n

"Dobe ¬¬"disse o Uchiha

"Uhum u.u"concordaram os 2 membros restantes do Time 7

Er...Depois que Naruto voltou á sala da Hokage(com os ferimentos curados pela Kyuubi)

" Bem u.ú, a missão de vocês hoje é..."De repente um estrondo interrompeu a Godaime, e, sem mais nem menos,sem razão alguma,sem nenhum aviso...

"EI, QUER PARAR DE ENROLAR?????????!!!!!!!! \Ò.Ó/ "berrou a Hokage

Hehehehe, foi mal, como eu ia dizendo...sem nanhum aviso um vortex apareceu no meio da sala, só que,ao invés de puxá-los, ele jogou algo pra fora...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH CACETTAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!"

...E uma menina foi atirada do vortex, caindo em cima...

...do Sasuke.

"Ai, anotaram a placa?" perguntou a garota, zonza. 'peraí, em que eu to sentada? O.o?'

E, assim que os olhares dos dois se cruzam, uma palavra sai dão boca da menina...

"HENTAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII"berrou, dando um tapão no nosso vingador

"SASUKE-KUN \O.O/"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Xd se ferrou, teme!!!"

Só que o vortex não tinha sumido, e ele atira mais uma garota, que em cima do...

...Naruto.

E a cena se repetiu, só que, quando os olhares se encontraram, a palavra que saiu da boca da menina foi...

"KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII"abraçando o loiro, que cora

'Naruto,seu sortudo!!!'pensava um sensei cheio de invejo(a menina tinha 13, mas ela tem 1,78 de altura gente)

"...Larissa?"

Nessa hora, todos se viraram para a 1º garota a sair do vortex, que estava com os olhos arregalados, olhando para outra

"Samantha?"

E como um relâmpago as duas ficaram em pé.

"Você ta bem, sah?"

"To, mais o que houve?"

"Eu, só lembro de um vortex aparecendo no quarto e você sendo puxada pra dentro antes de mim, daí eu acordei no colo do naru-chan...PERAÍ, VOLTA E PARA! NARU-CHAN!!!???"ela olha em volta e vê o próprio olhando para ela confuso

"MAS QUE PORRX É ESSA?"berrou Sah

"POR QUE VOCÊ ESTAPEOU O SASUKE-KUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!????????"

"Essa voz irritante..."começou Larissa

"...Esse 'sasuke´kun tosco..."continuou Sah

"Só pode ser ela"

"A vaca rosada..."

"SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!"gritaram ambas

O ódio e nojo pelo tal rosado, fizeram Larissa esquecer o que ela disse, mas o verbo 'estapear' soou um alarme na cabeça de Samantha...

"Estapear?"

"EH! Você estapeou o teme!!!!!!!! Legal!!!!!!!" disse naruto enquanto apontava pra Sah

"É sério?"

"Sim n.n" respondeu Kakashi

"YATTA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! EU BATI NUM EMO, MINHA BOA-AÇÃO DO DIA ESTÁ CUMPRIDA!!!!!!"

" E AINDA É O SASUGAY, BOA, AMIGA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! xDDDDDDDDDDD hahahahahahaha"ria Larissa

"O.O"

"Ò.Ó

"Suas bakas ¬¬"disse o moreno

"Somos bakas sim, problema? ÒÓ?"retrucou Lah

"Somos bakas, mas felizes, seu otário ¬¬"

Nesse momento, a porta se abriu e...

OWARI XPPPPPPPPPPP

PALAVRAS DA AUTORA:

UFAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!

Foi mais difícil do que eu pensei.

Então, o que vcs acham?

Ta boa? eu me esforcei nela n.n

Mandem reviews pls ó.ò

Quanto mais reviews, mais rápido eu posto 8Dchantagista

Reviews construtivas tmb vale, me ajudem a melhorar!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kissus

Já ne

UZUMAKI KAGOME-CHAN


	2. Chapter 2

OIIII PESSOAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

EU TO TÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOO FELIZ/O/!!!!!!!!

Teve gente que leu essa coisa, e GOSTOU \ºOº/

KUSHI: Então tá, né? o.O, respira, se acalma, pense no gai-sensei de sunga...urhg, exagerei x.x

AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! O HORROR!!!!!!!!! X.Xmorre

voltaBem, eu vi que a maioria dos leitores gostam do sasuke, e apesar de eu ODIÁ-LO, eu não vou pegar MUITO no pé dele...mas eu vou massacrar a sakura n-n

KUSHI: Eu QUASE sinto pena da rosinha...quase

"Batata:D"-fala-

'Estraaaaaaanha o.O'-pensamento-

(Dattebayo!!)-comentários inúteis n-n-

AVISO:essa fic não ta betada!!!!!!!!! Por isso podem ter erros, quem quiser betar me avisem num review ou mandem um e-mail

AVISO:ESSE CAP CONTEM SPOILERS DO SHIPPUDEN!!!!!!!!

AVISO:cap dedicado a Ice Girl Letícia

DISCLAMER: Naruto não me pertence, mas eu seqüestrei o naru-chan e o gaa-kun pra mim!!! kukukuku

VAMOS A FIC

CAP 2 CONFUSÃO AO QUADRADO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Flashback no jutsu!!

"Suas bakas ¬¬"disse o moreno

"Somos bakas sim, problema? ÒÓ?"retrucou Lah

"Somos bakas, mas felizes, seu otário ¬¬"

Nesse momento, a porta se abriu e...

KAI!!!!!!!

Como se o universo estivesse fazendo a vontade das garotas, os irmãos de areia, Gaara, Kankuro e Temari entraram, no escritório da Hokage, já que tinham que entregar um pergaminho á esta...não que o resto soubesse...

"Hokage-sama, viemos entregar o perga...O.O"Começou Temari, mas teve que parar ao ver a cena que se passava na sala; Duas mulheres deconhecidas acabando com o tão conhecido ego do Uchiha, um Naruto morrendo de rir, uma Hokage estática, uma Sakura furiosa, e um Kakashi babando pelas duas, citadas no começo.

Assim, se esforçando para não cair na gargalhada como Kankuro(que havia se juntado á Naruto), ela decidiu parar a baderna.

"Caham"Pirragueou a kunoichi, tentando chamar a atenção de todos...

...sem sucesso.

"CAHAM ò.ó"Tentou outra vez, com os mesmos resultados

Temari tentou se acalmar,pois, se não se acalmasse, choveria sangue em Konoha.

Começou a contar até 10...

1...

2...

3...

4...

5...

6...

7...

8...

9...

10...

...OK, não funcionou.

"PORRX CACETA, DA PRA CALAREM A BOCA CARALHX Ò.Ó ?!!!!!!!!!!!!" Explodiu a loira, finalmente conseguindo chamar a atenção de todos...

..menos a do kakashi, que AINDA babava em cima das meninas (kushi:pedófilo¬¬ eu:uhum)

"...!!!!!!!!!"Temari, lívida, já ia puxar o seu leque, mas foi interrompida quando areia começou a envolver o Jounin,e uma voz bem conhecida atraiu a atenção das nossas MR(MRmeninas reais ...8D kushi:toscoooooo eu:snif ç.ç).

"Hatake..."Disse Gaara em um tom que prometia muita dor e sofrimento... para logo ser derrubado no chão por duas garotas(adivinhem quem são as sortudas...)que o envolveram em um abraço bem forte n.n.

"GAA-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! S2.S2 "Gritou a mais alta,enquanto esfregava o rosto no topo da cabeça do ruivo.

"KAKOIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Disse, no mesmo tom a outra.

Nesse, momento, os pensamentos dos outros não eram sobre como elas sabiam o nome de Gaara, ou porque elas abraçaram ela, ou até mesmo porque o ruivo estava ficando da cor dos cabelos ! O pensamento de todos era só uma palavra, que ecoou na mente dos presentes...

'...Gaa-chan?'

E cessa vez, ninguém, eu disse NINGUÉM(menos o gaara, que ta quase desmaiando, e as MR) escapou das gargalhadas, aquilo também já era demais!

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA :DDDDDDD" 

Bem dpois que eles quase morreram de falta de ar(carmaaaa...)...

"Fala sério, vocês estão com inveja porque o gaa-chan é mais forte..."Disse Larissa.

"Mais bonito..."continuou Sah

"E melhor que vocês ¬¬"Terminaram ambas

"O.O"geral

"Ta tudo muito bom,ta tudo mto bem,mas ser q dá pra largarem o Gaara e..CONTAREM QUEM SÃO VOCÊS E PORQUE VOCÊS SAÍRAM DE UM VORTEX!!!!!!????????"gritou Tsunade, já de saco cheio de tudo aquilo.

"Ah é! A gente se apresentar! O meu nome é Larissa, e essa é a Samantha.Podem me chamar de lari, e a samantha de sah!Nós temos 13 anos! n.n/ "explicou lari.

"A gente não sabe porque nós saímos de um vortex, a gente tava no quarto da lari quando ele nos sugou u.u. A gente sabe tudo sobre vocês, seu passado, seu presente seu futuro e todas as suas técnicas.

"O QUEEEEEE!!!!!!!! COMO VOCÊS SABERIAM DE TUDO ISSO!!!!!!????????"berrou naruto.

"Simples, no nosso mundo, a vida de vocês serve de entretenimento para nós u.u, nós sabemos tudo sobre vocês até vocês terem 16/17 anos n.n ."respondeu Sah

"O.O"geral de novo xP

"Hunf, provem, eu não acredito em vocês, provem ¬¬"retrucou o emo...quer dizer, o sasuke

"É!!!!!!!! Sasuke-kun é tão esperto!!!!!!!!!!! #.#"disse sakura(mode fangirl on)

"Cala boca vaca rosa¬¬, bem, uma prova é...o nome do yondaime é Namikaze Minato, " disse Larissa

"E a mulher dele se chamava Uzumaki Kushina,e era do país do redemoinho u.u"completou Sah.

"O.O como...?" perguntou Tsunade, comfirmando pros outros que era a verdade.

"Cap 367 do manga ¬¬"retrucou Sah

"Não é suficiente ¬¬, digam outra coisa, do passado"ordenou Sasuke

"É! como porque o kakashi-sensei tem o sharingan! SÓ O SASUKE-DEVIA TER O SHARINGAN!!!"gritou o ser rosado conhecido com sakura

"CALADA ROSINHA!!! ... eu falo se alguém der um soco no sakura!"exclamou Lari.

Imediatamente, sasuke deu um soco nela, que desmaia(MUAHAHAHAHAHA).

"Agora fale"mandou sasuke com cara de poucos amigos.

" O.o''' ta, eu falo,foi assim..."

26 minutos depois...

"E foi assim n-n"terminou lari.

"CARAMBA, SUGOI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"gritou naruto

"..." gaara naum disse nada, pois naum dava a mínima, como seus irmãos

"Kakashi-sensei, é verdade ?"indagou sasuke, um pouco surpreso, afinal, a história era emocionante, não havia como negar.

"...sim,é,sim sasuke"

"Esse também é o motivo dele sempre chegar atrasado, óbito nunca era pontual, depois de morte dele, kakashi pegou o hábito para manter a lembramça viva, não é kakashi?" perguntou sah, com tristeza em sua voz.

"É"respondeu o sensei"essas garotas são mesmo de outro mundo, as únicas pessoas que sabiam tantos detalhes já morreram.

"Mas, só pra termos certeza..."na verdade, a godaime sabia que as meninas falaram a verdade, mas queria saber mais coisas sobre o futuro!"nos digam 1 coisa sobre o futuro próximo"

Todos acharam uma boa idéia,mas quando viram o sorriso maligno na cara das meninas, começaram a mudar de idéia.

"Em um futuro próximo, pouco depois da 1º do time 7 sem seu sensei..."começou lari

"Uchiha Sasuke irá trair konoha..."continuou sah

"Matando seu melhor amigo..."

"E indo para o lado de Orochimaru"

"Tudo para conseguir poder para matar seu irmão"terminaram as 2 juntas

Um silêncio mórbido se abateu sobre a sala, todos estavam digerindo a previsão, mas o que estava pior era Sasuke.

'Eu...e-eu não faria uma coisa dessas!! Eu não trairia konoha!, nem mataria o naruto!!!!!!!!!!! Essas duas vão ter que se explicar!'

"Por que ele faria isso?"perguntou a única pessoa que ninguém imaginaria...Gaara"Por que ele mataria o naruto, e como?

"Para conseguir o poder Maximo do sharingan, o mangekyou sharingan, é preciso matar o melhor amigo."explicou Sah

"Naruto não queria matar o sasuke, por isso, desviou o rasengan para o ombro dele, mas o sasuke não tava nem aí, e varou o peito do naruto com um chidori".disse Larissa.

"... O.O...X.X" naruto, imaginando a cena, desmaiou, mas foi socorrido pela areia de um certo ruivo.

"Então, se matarmos o sasuke aqui, o naruto ñ morre?"perguntou o mesmo, preparando a areira para atacar.

"Acalme-se gaara"Retrucou a godaime, estalando os dedos."primeiro as damas.Ò.Ó"

"Chotto mate hokage-sama!"exclamou Kakashi, antes que sasuke fosse massacrado."Eu não acho q o sasuke vá trair a vila, depois disso!"

"...está bem, mas estarei de olho em você,uchiha ò.ó"disse a godaime

",,,bem, time 7, sua missão é cuidar dessas meninas, e,meninas?

"hai?"

"Tomem conta do naruto por mim n.n/"

"HAAAAAAAAIIIIIII Ò.Ó7"

OWARIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII 8DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

PALAVRAS DA AUTORA

Gente, eu to tão feliz com as reviews ç.ç, vlw pessoas!!!!!!!!!

Agora, as reviews!!!!!!!!

**DaH cHaN:**não se preocupe, lembre-se, o naru-chan no shippuden tem quase a msma altura!!! Num dexa o deidei ta botar pra baixo!!!! Eu odeio o sasuke, pq ele traiu konoha e seacha o bonzão, alem do kishi babar ovo pra ele, mas o ódio a sakura é unversal, uma-se ao movimento, ''MORTE A SAKURA' iniciado por uchiha gih. n.n minhas amigas tmb eram assim, até eu apresentar Death Note pra elas!!!!!!!!!!! Kissus!!!!!!!!!!

**SuperBlossomRPG:**ELA TA... BOA????????? explode de felicidade BIGADUUUUUUUmode chibi on to mais um cap aqui/o/

**Kagura-Lari:**UMA XARÁ!!!!!!!! E que gosta de animes!!!!!!!!!! Aew!!!!!!!!!!!vamos arrebentar os animes è.é, aiai, mal, é que eu odeio MESMO ele, foi mal, ta enraizado em mim. Eu li a sua fic HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA MUITO HILARIA CONTINUA A SUA Q EU CONTINUO A MINHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Florinecordeiro:**hehe Mim ser má e.e, tem razão, ele é EMO.tivo!!!!!!!!!!! sério, é bom que fans do sasuke leiam essa fic, quer dizer q eu num to exagerando com o teme, olha o cap aqui!!!!!!!!!!

**Ice Girl Letícia: **ALGUEM QUE ODEIA O TEME !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AEW!!!!!!!!!!!! V-VOCÊ GOSTOU DISSO? VLW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Esse cap foi pra vc!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Tsunay nami:**vlw por ter lido ''isso''!!!!!!!!! vc gostou??????// graças a kami-sama!!!!!!!!!!! Cap nova quentinho do forno n.n

**Nandinhabaka-chan:**Hmmm, boa idéia!!!!! Talvez eu faça um yaoi, mas as minhas ocs vão ter par tmb, e num se preocupe, a vaca rosada vai sofrer bastante!!!!!!!!!!

POR HOJE É SÓ PESSOAL

KISSUS

JÁ NÉ

UZUMAKI KAGOME-CHAN


	3. Chapter 3

OIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!! DE NOVO :DDDDDDDDD

Mal pelo atraso gente ç.ç , tava sem tempo ó.ò

KUSHI:Você tava era aproveitando a comilança do natal, fala a verdade ¬¬

Er...hehehe(gota), bem.. vamos continuar a fic né?

Eu resolvi fazer um YAOI,sim fiquem felizes yaoístas! Vai ser com o naruto, mas os

Leitores que vão decidir com quem!!! Votem plas reviews!!!

Disclamer:Naruto(infelizmente ú.ù) não me pertencem, e sim ao kishi no baka que ta endeusando o emo, digo, o sasukemo, digo, o sasukebiba, AHHHHHHHH!! Não consigo nem flar o nome da praga direito...

AVISO: essa fic NÃO está betada, por isso não reclamem da ortografia, eu só tirei 8,5 em port.

AVISO:quem não gosta de yaoi...pare de ler por aqui...

AVISO:...pipoca de pizza é boooooaaaa!!!!!!!! #.#

"Sunday de ovomaltineeeeeeeeeeee!!! \o/"-fala-

'...porque eu? ç.ç'-pensamento-

(Porque sim!!!!! 8D)-meus comentários inúteis n.n-

VAMOS A FIC!!!! \O\ \O/O/

CAP 3 QUE A LOUCURA COMECE!!!!!!!!!!!!

Flashback no jutsu!!

",,,bem, time 7, sua missão é cuidar dessas meninas, e,meninas?

"hai?"

"Tomem conta do naruto por mim n.n/"

"HAAAAAAAAIIIIIII Ò.Ó7"

KAI!!!!!!!!!!!!

Assim, um abalado time 7(naruto havia acordado) e duas garotas radiantes saíram da torre da Hokage e indo para o campo de treinamento número 33(não sei se existe, mas na fic é o lugar que eles treinam normalmente), e, assim que chegaram, se sentaram em baixo de um arvore e kakashi mandou elas se apresentarem.

"Tudo bem!!! n.n"disse sah entusiasmada"Eu começo!!!, bem, o meu nome é samantha, tenho 13 anos e adoro animes e desenhar!!!!!! Odeio pessoa falsas e frescas, meus hobbies são cantar e ler mangas, e meu sonho é ser uma desenhista profisional! \o/!!!!"

"Agora você, Lari-"

"Kakashi-san, eu ainda não acabei!!! ó.ò"reclamou samantha

"Ahn? O que falta? "perguntou naruto confuso

"Eu não falei os meus personagens favoritos daqui/o/"respondeu animada a garota, adoraria ver a cara deles ao decobrirem...

Nesse ponto todos(exceto larissa) começaram a prestar mais atenção .

"Os meus personagens favoritos são..."

'São...'Acompanharam os outros, ansiosos

"Uchiha Itachi e Deidara da Akatsuki :Db"exclamou na pose de 'nice guy'

O silêncio reinou na clareira, com cada um dos shinobis tentando digerir a informação pertubadora...

O primeiro a se recuperar(depois de uns 10 minutos) foi, é obvio, Kakashi, que ecoou os pensamentos de seus alunos...

"O que?!!!"Foi a inteligente pergunta feita pelo jounin.

"Afff, eu disse que os meus perso-"

"Eu sei disso ¬¬, mas porque? Por que eles???!!!"Perguntou Kakashi quase gritando, vendo sasuke começar a criar uma aura negra ao redor de si, e tendo de se controlar para não fazer o mesmo.

"Simples o.o, o deidara explode coisas malignamente, é engraçado e sádico, o itachi matou todo o clã Uchiha, o que já é motivo pra eu adorá-lo, torturou mentalmente o sasuke, é sério, mas não é emo , e os dois são fortes e bonitos."explicou a garota.

"Não se esqueça do fato deles serem muito gostosos u.u" completou Larissa

...E novamente, um silêncio desconfortável se seguiu...para ser interrompido por um Uchiha com ar de assassino.

"Vocês me odeiam mesmo, não?"perguntou ameaçadoramente o gennin

"Aham" disseram simplesmente as 2

"o.o''' "geral

"Bem, agora é minha vez -.-" disse Larissa"Meu nome é larissa, tenho treze anos, gosto de treinar artes marciais, que seria Taijutsu por aqui, animes e ouvir música, não gosto de pessoas que abandonam os amigos, meus Hobbies são ler mangas e hentai u.u. Meus sonhos são ser a melhor lutadora do mundo e ler a coleção completa de Icha Icha Paradise. Meus personaens favoritos são Gaara e Naruto, e eu levo tudo pro lado malicioso n.n.

...E, de novo...AHH!! vocês sabem o que rolou ¬¬(kushi:imbecil u.u)

"...Então, você lê Icha Icha?n.n?"(adivinhem quem falou?)

"Siimmm n.n/, nunca saio de casa sem um!"disse Lari,puxando um livrinho laranja muito conhecido de um dos bolsos da calça.

"EU SOU SEU PERSONAGEM FAVORITO????????!!!!!!!!! SUGOI DATTEBAYO!!!! \O/"Gritou nosso loirinho, muito feliz por alguém gostar assim dele.

"... Por que o naruto e o gaara são seus personagens favoritos? O naruto é um baka e o gaara é um monstro!!!!!!!!!! Ò.ó."retrucou a stephanie...digo, sakura.

"O naruto aturou por toda a vida o ódio dos habitantes de konoha, mas nunca pensou em se vingar, mas sim queria protege-los, pra eles reconhecerem ele.O gaara teve que sofrer com o medo e o ódio de todos, até da própria família, ele deu uma pirada, mas o naruto salvou ele, e ele num pensa em vingança contra Suna, mas sim em proteger aqueles que lhe são queridos u.ú." falou Larissa, zangada

"..." foi tudo dito pelos shinobis.

"... E o fato dos dois serem gostosos pra caramba quando eles tem 15 anos não conta nada, né? ¬¬?"retrucou sah, que sabia MUITO bem o que a amiga sonhava depois de ver um epi do shippuden(hehehe...KUSHI:afffff).

"O.O POR QUE VOCÊ FALOU, SUA BAKA!!!!!!!!! Ò/////////////////Ó"

"Gosto de te ferrar! n.n/"disse sammy na maior naturalidade

"SUGOIIIIIIIIIII \O/ ELA ME ACHA LEGAL, TTEBAYO"berrou naruto, esquecendo da parte crescentada por samantha.

"...então, foi por isso que você agarrou o gaara no escritório da tsunade-sama?"perguntou sakura

"Aham, eu nunca perderia uma chance dessa n.n"

"Ei, sah, esquecemos de falar uma coisa que a gente gosta!!!"

"O que? O.o?"

"YAOI!!!!!!!!!!!"

"YAOI RULES:DDDD"

"...O que é yaoi?"perguntou inocentemente naruto, o único que não sabia(é tão inocente ú.ù)

"Relações amorosas entre meninos!!!!!! É tão kawaii "disse Larissa

"Os daqui são os melhores n.n"

...Adivinhem o que rolou???¬¬

"Vocês também, achei que era a única que gostava dessas coisas! \ç.ç/"exclamou sakura

"...sakura..."disse Sah

"Você acabou de subir muito no nosso ranking de favoritos!!! \o/"teminou Lari.

'ATÉ A SAKURA?????!!!!! O.O OH SHIT!!!!!!'pensaram calmamente todos os meninos

"Mas os únicos pares yaois que eu vi foram em livros, quais são os daqui o.ô?"

"Simples u.u, tem muuuitos pares que o pessoal do nosso mundo fez, e a maioria são possíveis,outros não"explicou a mais alta das outras meninas.

"Daqui a gente gosta de..."começou a outra, chamando a atenção dos meninos.

'Deus, onegai, que eu não esteja nesses pares i.i'implorou naruto.

'O.O, porque que eu to com a impressão que isso vai dar merda??'pensou sasuke.

'O.O...'o coitado do jounin estava muito concentrado nas garotas pra pensar.

"Sasunaru,narusasu, itanaru, nejinaru, gaanaru, sainaru, gaaneji, itasai, itadei, itatobi, sasodei, deitobi, sasusai...são alguns n.n"respondeu Sah.

'Graças a kami-sama! Não estou em nenhum!!!!!!!'pensou feliz kakashi, ignorando completamente as auras assassinas de seus alunos.

'QUE DROGA É ESSA, EU TO EM METADE DOS PARES???!!! Ò.Ó' pensou naruto puto da vida.

'bem, tem eu com o naruto, MAIS QUE MERDA É ESSA JUNTAREM O MEU IRMÃO E O MAIS 2 IMBECIS COM O MEU NARUTO???!!!! Ò.Ó...e..eu não pensei isso ¬////¬'(...)

"EWWWWW porque o naruto ta em tantos pares????Indagou sakura.'tá até com o sasuke-kun!!!! Ò.ó innersakura:ahn...mas fika kawaii!!! Cha!! \o/'

"É simples u.u, o naru-chan tem uma cara MUITO uke , olha só pra essa foto!!!!"exclamou sah, mostrando uma imagem de um chibi-naru com carinha de cachorrinho molhado(kushi/eu:KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA)

"O.O, KAWAII!!!!!!! n//////////n"gritou a rosinha

"E eu nem te mostrei a imagens com o gaara ou o neji, elas sim são-"

"Ótimo, interessante ¬¬, mas será que podíamos,sei lá, treinar?¬¬?"resmungou o uchiha, de saco cheio te tudo aquilo,afinal, ele devia ser o ÚNICO a fazer parzinho com o naruto

"UIIII!!! A mocinha extressou!!!! xD"gritou a lari

"Deve ta de TPM :)"

"CHEGA!!!!"

Com isso, kakashi conseguiu que todo mundo calasse a boca, e, se virando para larissa, disse:

"Você disse que pratica taijutsu, não?"

"Aham, porque? O.o?

"Gostaria de treinar com a gente?"disse o copy-ninja, ignorando os olhares assassinos dadoa por dois de seus alunos

"Só se eu puder bater na biba, digo, no sasuke :P"

"Humpf, como você pudesse me bate-"disse sasuke...

POUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU(desisto das onomatopéias ¬¬)

"Somente para ser atingido por um voadora na cara!(GOOD MORNING ICHIGOOOO)n-n.

--DEPOIS DE UM DIA DE TREINAMENTO SEM NADA DE NOVO--

"Aiaia, to morta"

"Hn, fraca¬¬"

"Quer outra voadora?¬¬?"

"Humpf"

"Os dois calem a boca e nos mostre o caminho pra casa sasuke!!! ò.ó"

A hokage decidiu que Larissa e Samantha ficariam na Mansão Uchiha, já que agora só

sasukemo...quer dizer, sasuke(n.n'''') morava lá...E não, ela não ta nem aí pro fato de que o sasuke pode acabar acordando morto(kushi:como alguém pode acordar morto o.ô? eu:sei lá u.u, mais o cara do chapéu estranho[urahara me disse que é possível...e ele sabe de tuuuudo \./, Kushi:porque eu? i-i)

--chegando lá—

"Vocês vão dormir naquele quarto u.u"disse sasuke apontando para o quarto do fim do corredor

"Era o quarto do ita-kun? "perguntou sah

"¬¬, sim, era sim"

"Ta bom n.n"disse lari, enquanto sah arrastava ela pro quarto do itachi, loka pra ver como era.

"Esperem ai"chamou o moreno.

"Que?"indagou Samantha.

"Eu...eu vou mesmo fazer aquilo com o naruto?"perguntou sasuke com uma ponta de dor nos olhos, se referindo a o que as duas disseram na sala da hokage.

O silencio reinou no na casa, enquanto o Uchiha esperava ansiosamente,apesar de não demonstrar, pela resposta das duas.

"...apenas se você trair konoha"falou sah suavemente."ou se você deixar esse selo amaldiçoado e a sua sede de poder e vingança guiarem os seus passos."

"Se você não deixar,então vocâ será verdadeiramente forte,e o naruto estará seguro n.n"afirmou lari.

"..."A resposta deixou sasuke sem palavras, e, quando ia perguntar o que ele devia fazer(afinal, elas sabem o futuro)...

"Bem, uahhhhh(''isso'' devia ser um bocejo -.-''), boa noite!!!!"disseram as duas e entraram ligeiras no quarto delas, deixando um sasuke muito confuso.

--Com as duas garotas—

Larissa e Samantha estavam deitadas cada uma no seu futon(colchão japonês com um cobertor imbutido), discutindo sobre o que fazer, á que estavam presas naquele mundo.

"Podíamos ajudá-los a derrotar a akatsuki!!"falou sah.

"Nah, eles vão demorar uns 3 anos pra aparecerem."retrucou lari

"Matar o orochimaru?"

"Yiê(não), o naru-chan tem que ter esse prazer u.ú"

"É èé"

"Hummm, eu tive uma idéia!"exclamou lari.

"Oque?" o.ô?"indagou a outra

"E se a gente juntasse o sasukemo e o naruto????, eu sei que você odeia o sasuke tanto quanto eu, mas ele parece amar muito o naruto...e no shippuden fica + que óbvio que p naru-chan gosta dele também ¬¬, então, o que você acha?"

"Usar de todos os meios possíveis e impossíveis pra juntar dois garotos totalmentes opostos, enfrentar as fangirls de um , e um monte de ninjas fodas que são super protetores do outro, e ainda, ver um yaoi a vivo?"

"...uh...é hehehe n.n''''' "

"CLARO!!! Vamos começar amanhã"exclamou sah.

"Amanhã a operação sasunaru começa!!! o/ \o"falaram ambas...a foram dormir, com uma sonhando com planospara o dia seguinte, e outra... bem... vamos dizer que o gaara no sonho dela estava muuuuuuuito ocupado.

OWARI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

GENTE!!!!!!!! FOI MAL PLO ATRASO!! \Ç.Ç/ EU SEI COMO IRRITA, MAIS EU TAVA SEM INPIRAÇÃO!!!!!

KUSHI:e ler yaoi a torto e a direito ¬¬, tendo que ir pro hospital por perda total de sangue plo nariz conta como 'sem inspiração???'

Hehehe, bem aqui vão as repostas das reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Florinecordeiro:**Não n.n''', é que deu problema quando eu postei o 2 n.n, mais já arrumei!!!

**Ice Girl Letícia:**fala sério..quem NÃO ama o gaara? ¬ ele é muito perfeitoso!!!e eu tmb prefiro o itachi, ele é muito mais..caham, você me entendeu u/////u

Novo cap na mão n.n

**Tsunay nami:**que bom!!!! Porque ele vai sofrer muito na fic e.e, e eu AMEI escrever o soco, mais vai ter mais coisa por aí pra você ter pena dele kukuku

MANDEM MAIS REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!! TT.TT +reviews-demora ;DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

ATÉ A PRÓXIMA!!!!

JA NE!!!!!!!! \O\


	4. Chapter 4

OIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII :DDDDDDDDDDDD

Aqui estou eu com mais um cap,

E E eu tenho uma noticia...

VAI TER MAIS UMA GAROTA NA FIC!!!!!

E Ela vai ser a kamila, que é a Kirane Uchiha Hiwatari, daqui do ff n.n ela vai entrar nesse cap!!!!!!!!

KUSHI:e a corajosa beta que se atreve a betar essa dusculpa patética de uma fanfic n.n

Ç.Ç SUA MA!!!!!!!!!!!!! vlw ki-chan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

AVISO:ESSA FIC CONTÉM YAOI, NÃO GOSTA, NÃO LEIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!

DISCALIMER:naruto não me pertence i.i, ele é de um japa yaoísta ;)

"YAOI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"/O/" –Fala—

'SHONEN-AI!!!!'—Pensamento---

(yeah!)—meus comentários inúteis!—

_(Por que eu concordei com isso mesmo?¬¬?)_—comentários da ki-chan

VAMOS A FIC \O

CAP 4:MAIS UMA NA CONFUSÃO

Flashback no jutsu!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"E se a gente juntasse o sasukemo e o naruto????, eu sei que você odeia o sasuke tanto quanto eu, mas ele parece amar muito o naruto...e no shippuden fica + que óbvio que p naru-chan gosta dele também ¬¬, então, o que você acha?"

"Usar de todos os meios possíveis e impossíveis pra juntar dois garotos totalmentes opostos, enfrentar as fangirls de um , e um monte de ninjas fodas que são super protetores do outro, e ainda, ver um yaoi a vivo?"

"...uh...é hehehe n.n''''' "

"CLARO!!! Vamos começar amanhã"exclamou sah.

"Amanhã a operação sasunaru começa!!! o/ \o"falaram ambas...a foram dormir, com uma sonhando com planospara o dia seguinte, e outra... bem... vamos dizer que o gaara no sonho dela estava muuuuuuuito ocupado.

KAIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

--No mundo real—

Naquela noite, havia uma garota vendo , em sua varanda(não pergunte como), um episódio do anime favorito dela, Naruto. A noite estava quente, com um céu claro, só que, mesmo com tudo isso, ela só pensava uma coisa:

"Kishimoto precisa assumir sua homossexualidade e fazer SasuNaru, não é possível ¬¬" Bufou então pela falta de romance do anime introduzida pelo desenhista não-assumido.

(_Desculpa mas eu sempre achei ele gay oO)_ _(tia Lari? oO)_

De repente, do nada, sem explicação, um vortex apareceu, e, como um youkai(urhg)faminto, sugou a garota(esse vortex tem problemas, né ki-chan?)

_(pois é, ele é comilão oO)_ "NÃÃO! DEIXA EU LEVAR PELO MENOS O BOX DO NARUTO!" Não adiantou muito, foi sugada feio descarga.

_(metaforas rlz \o/)_

--Enquanto isso, no escritório da hokage, na mesma noite--

"Aiaiai, depois dizem que ser Hokage é fácil ú.ù"disse Tsunade, analisando a 7 pilha de papéis de sua mesa

"Tsunade-sama! você não tem tempo para reclamar ò.ó , chegaram mais relatórios n.n"falou shizune, de olho em sua sensei para ela não burlar o trabalho.

Nesse momento, um ninja médico, entrou ofegante na sala:

"Shizune-sama!Shizune-sama! Toshiro-san piorou, por favor venha até o hospital!!!"

"Essa não!, Tsunade-sama, eu vou ter que ir lá, onegai, nao burle o trabalho, onegai!!! ó.ò."implorou á hokage de um jeito que QUASE deu pena.

Quase.

(wow, tsu-chan coração de pedra)

Após a saida de Shizune, não demorou dois segundo e Tsunade já virava a segunda garrafinha.

'Dar um tempo, é só isso, viu Shizune?'pensou alegremente tsunade, matando a garrafinha.

Não demorou também até alguém pegá-la no flagra, mas foi bastante inexperado. Na mesma velocidade que sugou, o vortex cuspiu a menina que não teve tempo de fazer nada, apenas cair sobre a mesa de pijamas.

"Sorte que algo amaciou minha queda... " Porém, tudo o que viu quando abriu os olhos foram... Peitos. "GAAAH!" Se jogou para trás batendo a cabeça no chão e gritando de dor.

"Me-Menina? Você morreu?" Tsunade perguntou, cutucando a menina, acordando-a para uma realidade que esta não pensou ser possível.

"VOCÊ É...!! OMG ONDE EU ESTOU?"berrou se levantando com um galo na cabeça.

A garota tinha cabelos negros amarrados em um rabo de cavalo baixo, com 2 mechas emoldurando a face e olhos castanho-avermelhados, quase rubros(wow, só faltava os riscos na cara, e vc era a versão feminina do itachi o.o) _(CALADA!)_ , estava só de PIJAMAS, e olhava em volta com uma cara estupefada.

"Tudo isso... Será que foi aquele pensamento? Então a minha missão aqui é... Oh, isso é uma dádiva."murmurava ela, completamente extasiada.

Tsunade só entendia frases sem sentido.

"EI!!! O que houve?? você está bem??"indagou a godaime, chamando a atenção da garota.

"Ahn? Ah, sim, eu acho que-"começou ela, mas parou assim que viu as pilhas de papéis e as garrafas de saquê na mesa da sanin,

"VOCÊ!!!!!!!!!!!! Ò.óVELHA!!!!!! VOCÊ TAVA BURLANDO SERVIÇO?OUTRA VEZ??"Urrou a menina, indignada."APOSTO QUE A SHIZUNE-SAN MANDOU VOCÊ FAZER SAL TRABALHO, VELHA!!!!!!!!!!

"QUEM ESTÁ CHAMANDO DE VELHA?" Berrou a hokage "...E eu só estava dando um tempo, oras, a shizune quase me mata de trabalhar ¬x¬"resmungou, se esquecendo da visitante naquele momento, se lembrando dela...agora!,

...er...ta, agora...

...cricricri...

TSUNADE!!!!!!!! SE VOCÊ NÃO FALAR AGORA EU BANO O SAQUÊ DA FIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!ÒÓ

"NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOO TTOTT, ta eu continuoooo, mas deixe o saquê em paz!! Ele não fez nada pra você!!! \ÇoÇ/"

...o.o'''''', bem, tudo bem, mas...CONTINUE A FIC!!!!!!!!!

"HAI!!!!!!!!!!"'meu procioso saquê esta salvo!! e.e'

Caham, voltando a fic...

"E QUEM É VOCÊ AFINAL??? Ò.Ó9"Berrou a Tsunade

"Meu nome é Kamila n.n"respondeu a garota,ignorando completamente o fato de que tinha gritado com a mesma momentos antes.

Tsunade percebeu a semelhança entre essa situação e a de mais cedo(da lari e da sah), e cautelosamente, perguntou:

"Você conhece 2 garotas de 13 anos,Larissa a Samantha?"(Quanta cautela¬¬)_(Aham u.u)_

"Não, mas me conte sobre elas..."

"Chegaram aqui mais cedo dizendo-se de outra dimensão paralela na qual nós somos entretenimento..."

"Ah sim, no meu caso uma cultura de vida... Mas acho que e o mesmo caso, um vortex me sugou e eu caí aqui. E para provar eu sei o nome de extras que você não conhece ;D"

"Não precisa..." A godaime levantou-se e pegou um ninja á esmo pelo corredor, dando-lhe uma ordem de procurar o time sete e as duas garotas novas.

Este estava preste a negar a ordem, quando a cara da sanin o fez mudar de idéia.

Porque, você pergunta?,simples.

Ela deixou o genjutsu dela cair n-n

Isso responde?

"Sim, a-agora mesmo, G-Godaime-sama!" O ninja saiu esbaforido enquanto Kamila fuçava os bilhetes de aposta de Tsunade.

"EI VOCÊ, LARGUE ISSO!Ò.Ó"

"Lá se vai a verba de Konoha ee'"

"Esse assunto não é seu!!! ò////ó .Sente-se aí e espere esse pessoal. No rumo que andam as coisas você deve dizer que é fã de Rock Lee ou coisa do gênero"

"COMO VOCÊ SABIA? ºOº"

"Santo pai, dai-me paciência, porque se me der força eu mato ¬¬'"

--Na casa do naruto—

Naruto estava dormindo apenas com uma calça preta(que cena divina ¬ kushi:fique longe do meu filho ò.ó eu/ki-chan:i-i) sonhando tranqüilamente com um mundo feito de rámen, onde ninguém o odiava, quando um jounin(o mesmo do lá de cima), bateu na sua janela:

"Uzumaki, godaime-sama pediu que você reúna seu time e as 2 meninas que estão com vocês e encontrem com seu sensei na sala dela, imediatamente"informou ele, desaparecendo numa nuvem de fumaça.

"Aiai, o que a baa-chan quer as..."resmunga o loiro, olhando o relógio."AS 3:00 DA MANHÃ Ò.Ó????,... uahhh ,é melhor eu is chamar o teme e as meninas".

"E, DEPOIS de colocar uma roupa(ahhhhh i.i), ele começou a caminhar em direção a casa do Uchiha.

--Na casa_(cofcof, mansão)_ do dito Uchiha, mais precisamente no quarto do sasuke—

A casa estava calma, silenciosa e escura...era isso que qualquer um pensaria ao entrar nela, mas, para um certo vingador, ela estava tudo, menos silenciosa. Ele podia ouvir a respiração das meninas no fim do corredor, o barulho que os futons faziam sobre o peso delas, e os sussurros inteligíveis de ambas, e, apesar de toda a raiva que elas o faziam ter durante o dia, ele tinha que admitir que era bom ter mais gente naquela casa ,afinal, a útima vez que isso aconteceu foi a 4 longos anos...e era melhor que ele parasse com essa linha de pensamento, pois sempre levava á lembranças daquela noite...

'Heh, estranho, eu odeio tanto aquele bastardo, e, mesmo assim, não sinto ódio por alguém que o adora, e que também adorou o que aquele maldito fez...'pensou, se referindo á fan do itachi que dormia no antigo quarto deste.

Mas, agora, sasuke voltou a pensar no que elas haviam dito pra ele naquela noite, ele não entendeu muito bem o que elas falaram, o quê sua sede de vingança e fome de poder tinham a ver com o naruto,e, primeiramente, por que ele se importava tanto com aquele dobe?

Claro, eles eram rivais/melhores amigos, mas, aquele sentimento obviamente era muito mais forte do que isso, ele nunca tinha sentido nada igual!, o sentimento méis próximo daquilo que ele estava experimentando era o amor que ele tinha por sua mãe, mas, apesar de que a última vez que sentiu isso sem sentir uma dor intensa no peito ter sido há anos, ele sabia que até mesmo esse era suava se comparado ao que tinha por naruto, pois, o que nutria pelo loiro não era apenas um, mais vários sentimentos, só que, ele não conseguia distinguir quais eram, e também, nunca pensou no assunto.

Até hoje.

Sim, agora ele tiraria isso a limpo, odiava não saber o que ele próprio sentia, e iria descobrir agora, nem que levasse a noite inteira(pra esse cara tem que ser é um mês logo ¬¬).

'É melhor eu começar -.-''' 'pensou o uchiha, sabendo que seria uma looooonga noite.

Primeiramente, tinha que saber por que, em nome de Kami-sama, toda vez que a sakura recusava sair com o dobe (ou seja, todo dia), ele sentia tanto desprezo pela rosada, seria porque ela entristecia o naruto fazendo isso?...ou seria porque era dela que o dobe gostava?Seria isso?Ele tinha inveja dela? O último pensamento fez o moreno corar em um tom de vermelho rivalizando com a hinata.Isso foi prova suficiente para ele que o pensamento era verdadeiro.

'Então ta, eu tenho ciúmes do naruto, mas porque??'

De repente, ele ouviu batidas fortes na porta, e uma voz muito conhecida gritando na entrada da casa:

"TEME!!!! LARI-ONEECHAN!!!! SAH-ONEECHAN!!!! A BAA-CHAN TA CHAMANDO A GENTE!!!!!!!!"

Logo depois de grito ensurdecedor(que naõ saiu do bairro uchiha), um mais alto encheu os ouvidos do uchiha:

"A GENTE TA INDO NARU-CHAN!!!!!!!!!! A SAH-CHAN FOI ACORDAR A BIBA, DIGO, O SASUKE!!! XDDDDDDDDDDD"

...Logo a seguir, sasuke pôde ouvir risos na frente da mansão, e passos indo em disreção a ele:

"ACORDE E BRILHE,RAIO DE SOL!!!!!!!!!!" foi com essa calma frase que samantha invadiu o quarto do genin, quase ensurdecendo o pobrezinho(que de pobre não tem nada u.ú)

"...baka..."foi a linda resposta do vingador.

"Coloque uma roupa e desça logo, sasuke, a larissa deve ta secando o naru-chan agor-"

Como um raio, sasuke colocou uma roupa e desceu "

" o.o'''''' "

OWARIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

OIIIIIIIIIII

NÃO TO COM TEMPO, VOU VIAJAR AGORA E VOU RESPONDER AS REVIEWS DO CAP 3 NO PROXIMO CAP!!!!!!!!!!!!

VOU PROS LENÇÓIS MARANHENSES!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

KUSHI: VAMOS SUA LERDA!!!!!!!!!!!! Ò.Ó

TCHAU!!!!!!!!

JÁ NE


End file.
